Some development methods for applications include Agile development and Iteration development. Agile development and Iteration development are development methods in which developers partially complete functions and then complete functions step by step repeating development processes after performing a series of development processes from start to end once again. According to this kind of development method, although a user can confirm partially completed functions from an early stage in a development period, following problems are remaining.
For example, in Agile development and Iteration development, function requirements are not determined at an early stage. Therefore, when a delay in the development period is caused while repeatedly performing the development processes, there is a problem that it is difficult to apprehend whether a cause of delay is on factors due to outside of a developers team (i.e. external development factor) such as customer requirement change or a cause of delay is on factors due to inside of the developers team (i.e. internal development factor) such as shortage of number of developers and their skills or shortage of available developing hardware facilities or developing software facilities. In addition, there is also a problem that it is difficult to estimate whether or not reconsideration of the design or working steps needed for the reconsideration are reasonable or not.
The Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-102615 disclosed an example of a process re-engineering in which it analyzes getting back of processes when a process on a workflow changes. In addition, the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-322252 disclosed an example of a project management supporting device for finding risks when a development operation is not performed as is planned after confirming validity of a process schedule of a software development project.